nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Story Arcs
Nanatsu no Taizai has been divided into story arcs for convenience. Please note that these divisions are fan-made, and not official. Introduction arc |summary = Elizabeth Lyonesse, the Third Princess of the Lyonesse Kingdom, escapes from the traitorous Holy Knights to track down the notorious criminal organization, the "Seven Deadly Sins" in order to save the Kingdom. In her search, she encounters a strange tavern, the Boar Hat; the owner of which is a small boy named Meliodas, accompanied by a talking pig, Hawk. It is not long before the Kingdom's knights catch up and attempt to capture her. During the struggle she is saved by Meliodas, who reveals himself to be the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Having found one Sin, Elizabeth and Meliodas travel to Bernia to find any information on the locations of the others. }} Forest of White Dreams arc |summary = Having heard from a customer in Bernia that the Holy Knights go out of their way to avoid the Forest of White Dreams, Meliodas deduces that a Sin must be hiding out in the forest. In the forest they encounter a sleeping giant. The Giant is revealed to be the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane. Having reunited with Diane, the group encounters their first Holy Knight, Gilthunder. Meliodas engages in a battle with the Holy Knight and manages to obtain information on the locations of two of the Sins, but is wounded in the battle. }} Baste Dungeon arc |summary = Using the information they obtained from Gilthunder, the group heads to Baste Dungeon where Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed, is being held prisoner by a group of Holy Knights called the "Weird Fangs". While travelling, Meliodas succumbs to his injuries, forcing the group to stop in Dalmary and wait for his recovery. The Weird Fangs use this time to strike at the Sins and Diane makes her way to Baste Dungeon to combat the threat. When Ban hears of Meliodas return, he easily escapes by himself and the Sins engage in a battle with the Holy Knights. Meliodas' recovery also reveals a dangerous side to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. }} Capital of the Dead arc |summary = This arc focuses on the search for King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, which lead the characters into entering the Capital of the Dead, where Ban reunites with Elaine. The arc also includes the encounter with the Holy Knight Geera who is later revealed part of the New Generation Holy Knights. }} Byzel Fight Festival arc |summary = While the Holy Knights gather in Lyonesse to discuss the prophesized Holy War and the reason for their coup against the Kingdom, the Sins travel to Biron in order to gather information on the whereabouts of the remaining Sins and the locations of their sacred treasures. While there, the encounter Elizabeth's sister and the Second Princess of Lyonesse, Veronica. Elizabeth is briefly captured by Veronica and her bodyguard, Griamor, but is swiftly rescued by Meliodas who escapes with her to Byzel, following the information he had gathered. The Sins regroup in Byzel and take part in an annual Fight Festival; the prize of which is Diane's sacred treasure "Gideon". During the festival, Diane and Elizabeth are shrunken and Meliodas reunites with an old friend from Danafor. Before the final match, the festival is interrupted by the arrival of New Generation Holy Knights who proceed to destroy the town. Geera's master, Helbram reveals himself as the mastermind behind the attack; working with the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen. As the Sins fight back against the "Reactors", Ban is reacquainted with Jericho and Diane finds a friend in the Holy Knight, Hauser. From the shadows, Hendricksen schemes a sinister operation under the nose of his counterpart, Dreyfus. }} Armor Giant arc |summary = With the destruction of Byzel, the Sins find themselves following a rumor to the tranquil village of Ordan. Meanwhile, in the capital, the Holy Knights report that a mysterious "Armor Giant" has been located in the mountains surrounding Ordan. Helbram orders the infamous Holy Knight group "Dawn Roar" to dispose of the giant, and they leave immediately to carry out their mission. The two groups soon clash and engage in battle over the giant they believe to be the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther. However, when the real Gowther reveals himself amid the fighting, the Sins learn that the Holy Knights may be the least of their worries. }} Current arc |summary = }} Category:Universe Category:Story Arcs Category:Introduction arc Category:Forest of White Dreams arc Category:Baste Dungeon arc Category:Capital of the Dead arc Category:Byzel Fight Festival arc Category:Armor Giant arc